Sokai
is a chūnin-level from Tobikakurenai Village and a member of Team Onwa. He is known in the village for being able to combine the natural elements fire and earth forming the Lava Release. Because of this, he is known as the or . Background During his time at the Academy, Sokai proved to be talent with his elemental nature, the Earth Release and was also skilled in the use of other basic ninjutsus for the graduation of a shinobi. By becoming genin, Sokai decided to specialize in the domination of his elemental nature. Two years after beginning his training with Onwa Hikaeme he discovered that also had the fire nature and combining fire and earth he could create lava, as well as renowned shinobi as , Mei Terumī and . However the lava generated by Sokai's kekkei genkai can take different forms from molten rock, assuming the same form as Rōshi's lava, but he is also able to create techniques using more crude forms of lava and his signature, the magma. During the time that the Team Onwa had its original formation, Sokai considered his teammates, Himitsu Yumekuni and Miyuki Hisajima, his best friends. The three were inseparable and liked to train together, most of their jutsus were combined and their battle skills were complementary, being Sokai responsible for the short-range and mid-range offensive attacks, Himitsu the specialist in illusions and long attacks and Myuki gave support to them and had some notions about medicine. With this rapport the group became known as the . However, after the accident involving Miyuki, the Team Onwa was momentarily undone during seven and a half months, when there was a substitute for Miyuki available for in the village. With Shigeki's addition, the perfect formation of the Team Onwa had to be undone because Shigeki also used offensive techniques and does not accepted only supporting Sokai and Himitsu. Sokai and Shigeki were the protagonists of long and often exalted discussions related to friendship, since Sokai still suffered with the output of Miyuki from the team and also do not agree with Shigeki's way of thinking and acting. However some time after the introduction of the new formation, Sokai and Shigeki began to understand each other better and he accept her as a member of the team. Personality Sokai even being considered one of the strongest members of the team Onwa, is shy and afraid of not being understood by others. Even he trying to be nice to everyone, he often ends up being misunderstood by others who judge him erroneously. His manner of dress has changed a lot after he meet Onwa Hikaeme and become more friend of with his teammates, who would become his best friends. Changing his look, and accepting some advice from Onwa about self confidence, Sokai became more sure of his actions and less worried about what others would say. He became less shy and more brave enough to face Shigeki in a discussion without flinching. , asking Sokai to date her.]] Sokai has some problems with romantic relationships. He never suspected that Miyuki liked him much more than just like a friend, and never noticed that Shigeki tries to flirt with him and that she gets angry when he is reluctant to accept the flirtations. Appearance Sokai has long purple hair, a tattoo of a musical note upon his left eye and yellowish-brown eyes covered by the lenses of his blue glasses. He wears a beige sleeveless jacket with black stripes on the shoulders. He is always seen wearing his headphones that are normally connected to his music player that he keeps in the side pocket of his pants. Sokai also wears customized a bracelet that Miyuki made for him after his promotion to chūnin. Abilities .]] Sokai is considered one of the most powerful members of the Team Onwa, although all team members possess amazing abilities. His mastery of the Lava Release allows him to be compared often with or , even more because the structure of his lava is similar with both. Onwa often refers to Sokai as , and she also gets impressed with the creativity of the young man in using the magma in his techniques. Nature Transformation Sokai able to use the Lava Release ninjutsu, a combination of fire and earth-based chakra, to create a torrent of lava that can melt almost anything. His skills with lava allow him create large geysers, turn his body into lava or spitting out lava and lava globs. He is also able to use a more brute matter of lava creating magma, this way can convert his body into magma or creating big magma appearances. Sokai can also use earth nature to create appearances of dragons and use the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. Stats Trivia *Sokai wishes to become the Fourth Tobikage. *Sokai's idol is Rōshi from Iwagakure. *For a short period he spent in Iwagakure during a mission, Sokai admitted having a crush on , the Third Tsuchikage's granddaughter. *Sokai wishes to fight someone strong. *Sokai's favorite color is green. *Sokai has completed 45 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *Sokai's favorite food is spicy curry. Quotes *(To Team Onwa) "My biggest dream is to become Tobikage! May come all the ninjas in the world that I will give my best to beat them, I think..." *(To Onwa Hikaeme) "I don't want to disturb you ... I don't know if I'm as good as Himitsu or Miyuki ... Will I be able to get stronger someday?" *(To Himitsu Yumekuni) "You're the most dangerous person I've ever met. You can distort our reality and our notion of what is truth and what is illusion, and I'm not even talking about your genjutsu. Good to know that my friend is strong, gives me more motivation to fight and defeat you!" *(To Miyuki Hisajima) "No matter what happened with you, Miyuki, you'll always be a member of Team 5! We'll fight ten, no ... thousand times more effective for your cause! While I wear this bracelet, you will be with me, even though we aren't in the same mission." *(To Shigeki) "You're not Miyuki ... So don't talk as if trying to take her place! You don't know nothing about friendship."